Wildatcats through the age
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Follow your favorite wildcats as they grow up..


_**Heyyy It's WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade I am lucky to be the first of six authors that will be writing this fic. Anyway each of the different participants will be writing from the perspective of a different character well other than me who is going to be writing the point of view of two charries.. Those two charries being Taylor and Chad... I hope that you leave loads of reviews for this story.. Enjoy**_

_**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade xx**_

_**Taylor POV**_

I was jumping up and down on my bed making a fair amount of noise but that again that is to be expected when I'm really excited. I guess you want to know why I'm really excited, what was so special about today. Well I was excited about because I was going to be starting school. I really hoped that was going to make myself loads of new friends at school. After all, I didn't really know anyone in the area because we had just moved to it a couple of months. Well actually I did know someone and that was Zeke and his sister Cloe, but that's on because they are my cousins. So yeah I have no choice but to know them. Zeke was the same age as me so he was going to be starting school today like me

I jumped off my bed causing a loud bang. When I had sone that I then started skipping around the house singing "School today. School today. I'm going to school today. School today. School today. I'm going to school today."

"Shut up" my sister told me as I entered into the kitchen still skipping and sing my song. I still didn't stop when she said that to me. After all I had been singing this song for weeks just changing the amount of days to go every day. My older sister, Emily was always complaining about having to go to school. I don't know why though because learning new stuff is fun. I was really looking forward to starting school.

Something about today that really suck though was that Mom and dad had to work and wouldn't be the ones taking me for my first day of school. Then again they are always working so this isn't anything new for them. It was because of their job that we moved to this place in the first place. I didn't want to leave the old house but well I had no choice. I had to. We moved because my Mom got offered this really big promotion at the law firm she works for and my dad had decided that he wanted to expand the family business. When I was a little younger than I am now I wished that I could see them more often but as I grow older I don't mind to so much that I don't see them as much as I wanted to. Sometimes I just feel a bit neglected when they don't come to things that they promise they would do for me or come to. Like they promised that they would organise a party for my fifth birthday, which was only a few days ago. I guess you want to know happened for it, I ended had a meal out with Emily and the new Nanny, Joanie. Zeke couldn't even come because he was visiting his dad parents. My parents didn't even chose out my birthday present, a brand new bright red two wheeler, our Nanny did. Even though the tag on the present read Mom and dad I knew that the Nanny had gotten it because well I saw her wrapping it up and had heard talking on the phone with my Mom about the presnt that I had gotten.

"Calm down Taylor and sit in your chair." I was told by Joanie. I didn't like her. She was old, bossy and smoked. I had see her late at night drinking as well. Her boyfriend wasn't nice to me either he would touch me in places that he shouldn't be touching me. He said that I shouldn't tell anyone, that it would be our little secret. I didn't like it when he touched me but I couldn't do anything about it because he told me that if I told anyone what he was doing he would hurt Emily and I well couldn't let him do that. A few days ago though I could hear cry's and screams coming from Harriets room. I could also hear her saying things like "Not again", "Please don't", "Stop" I was scared that he was hurting Emily because she had found out about our secret. After what I hear Emily going through whatever he was doing to her she came into my room and scooped me up in her arms and just held me. She was crying so I just held onto her not knowing what Joanie's boyfriend had just done to her. She then spend that night with me in my room. In fact since that night Emily has spent every night in my room. Well except last night and all the noise were really bad last night. I was really scared. I was scared that she was going to be really hurt.

I looked at her this morning and she was wearing long trousers and a turtle neck sweater which really wasn't like her because she loved dressing in skirts and tank tops, even in the winter. She always told me that I shouldn't let the weather dictate what you want to wear. I wouldn't what had happened last night but I was to scared to ask her because she would shout at me whenever I asked her about what Joanie's boyfriend would do to her. One time she told me that he did things that I wouldn't understand.

I missed our old Nanny, Savannah. Savannah was really nice and wasn't all that old either. She didn't have a horrid boyfriend who would do stuff to me and Emily. She had a really nice husband who treated me and Harrier like we were his daughters even though we weren't. He had his own daughter called Hannah. Hannah was my age and we would play together all the time while my sister was at school. We would play loads of pretend games. She would pretend she was a pop star and I would pretend that I was scientist. Hannah always thought it was a little weird that I like Science and how the world worked but I just found it totally fascinating.

"I can't I'm to excited" I tell her still skipping around the table. I was like I was at Christmas. I had been looking forward to starting school for god knows how long. I had always been a little jealous that my sister had got to go to school everyday and I didn't, which totally sucked. It sucked because I loved learning new things.

"You will do as I say. So stop!" She told me. I didn't stop skipping around the table which made her grab hold my arm which, of course her grabbing my arm made me stop skipping. There was no way I was gonna be able to skip with her holding onto my arm. She was holding onto it really tightly and her holding on as tight as she was, was hurting me. There was a red mark starting to form on my arm where she was holding onto me that tightly. "Now sit and eat your breakfast"

When she had let go of my arm I sat down in my seat and ate the horrible looking porridge that was in front of me. Joanie said that it was good for me but I really didn't like it. It was all lumpy and horrible, it didn't taste very nice either. That could be though because Joanie doesn't put any sugar into it to make it sweeter. It might taste better if it had sugar in it. It wasn't long before I gulped down the horrible mush that was my breakfast.

"Finished" I say to her before I gulp down the rest of my juice. Something as equally not nice, a wheat grass shake. Blame the horrid shake on Emily. She was going through a healthy food stage at the moment but then again it most probably is because she thinks that she needs to lose weight which is something that is father for being true. Emily was going to be going into ninth grade, her last year at junior high. I really looked up to Emily but then again most younger siblings look up to those older than them and well other than Emily I didn't really have anyone to look up to. After all our parents are never around and Joanie and her boyfriend weren't all that nice people and

definately not people that I would ever think about looking up to. I guess I would look up to them if I wanted to be anything like them but I didn't. I wanted to be successful like mom and dad but I also wanted to have time for a family.

"Good. Now go and get yourself dressed" Joanie told me as she took the plate and glass from in front of me. I hopped off my chair and skipped back to my room singing my song. I heard Harriet groan when I started to sing the song.

When I was back in my room I went over to my closet and went through it to find something to wear. I just pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a white top that had a flower on it. The top with the flower on was my favorite one and well I wanted to look nice for my first day at school. I changed out of my nightgown and into the clothes that I was going to be wearing. As I was changing Joanie called out to me "Hurry up Taylor"

When she said that I hurried up with dressing. I had learned not to make Joanie unhappy because I would get punished for it. She would slap me. I really hurt when she slapped me. I rushed downstairs and over to the door where Emily and Joanie were waiting for me. "We need to get going have you girls got everything"

I just looked up at Joanie and didn't say anything. I didn't know if I was going to be needing anything so I just said "Yes"

Joanie opened the door and ushered us out of the house. We walked Emily down to the busstop where we waited for the bus to come. Emily would be taking the bus to her school where as I would be walking as the school I would be going to was just down the road from where I lived.

I looked all around while we were waiting. I spotted a little boy with floppy brown and blue eyes walking down the road holding hand with his mom. I was a little jealous of the boy because I would have loved it if my Mom was taking me to school. I had seen the little boy playing in the garden next door. He a tree house in his garden. I has asked if I could go over to his house to play but Joanie wouldn't let me. She said that I would have to wait till I started school before I left the house to go anywhere which I didn't like.

A big yellow bus arrived at the busstop which I assumed what Emily was going to be going to school on. Emily hugged me and wished me luck for my first day. She then got on the bus. I waved to her when I saw her in the window of the bus.

I wanted to watch the bus drive away but as soon as the bus doors closed Joanie grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street to the school. I slipped out of her hand and skipped down the street. Pulling out of her hand is something that I shouldn't have done and would be punished for doing later...

_**Chad POV**_

"I don't want to go back to school" I heard my older sister tell my Mom for the millionth time this morning. My older sister, Melissa didn't want to go to school but I guess you could tell that by the fact that she had said that she didn't want to go to school. "I'm ill" she then said putting on her fact sick voice.

"That's not going to work Mel you are going to be going to school and that's final" Our mother told her. I didn't want to go to school either but that was because I was kinda scared that I wouldn't make any friends, that the other kids wouldn't like me and would pick on me because I had a of a lame all Chadwick isn't exactlly a cool name Jude, my oldest brother had told me that. I didn't really like meeting new people. My sister though didn't want to go into school because she hadn't finished her summer homework.

"Move out the way short stuff" My older brother, Jona said pushing me out of the doorway to the kitchen. Melissa and Jona were twins and were going to be going into the sixth grade. Melissa, Jona and Jude weren't my only sibling I have a twin as well. She's called Nicolette. We weren't exactly close but then again that was because she is always in the hospital. Mom told me it was because her immune system wasn't very good. When Nicolette was home everything had to be like sterilized and totally clean. I guess having everything clean like that is what lead to my need to have everything clean. I hate it when things aren't tidy so i'm constantly having to tidy my room because well I have to share it with Jona and he's constantly making a mess in the room. We had to have the house totally clean and sterile when Nicolette was home to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

I didn't like not being able to have the same bond with Nicolette that Melissa and Jona have. Oh yes I also had two more sisters as well. I have Cortney, who was going to be going into her junior year at high school and Charlene, who was going to be going into her senior year in high school. I was the youngest of all the kids and I hated it. I was always always the last to get anything. Nicolette even got things before I did and she was my twin. I really hated. Even my parents gave more time to Nicolette and my other siblings than they did to me.

I climbed up on to my chair so I would be able to get something to eat but guess what. There was nothing for me to eat. My sibling had scoffed all the cereal and toast that was out. Then again Mom hadn't been able to go to the shop yet so there wasn't really very much food in the house as it is. Mom hadn't been out to the shop because she had been busy with work and Nicolette had become really sick again.

I hopped off the chair. When I was off the chair I went to find where my Mom was. When I found her I tugged on the leg of her pants "Mommy" I say.

"Not now Chad" She sais to me. I wished my dad was here. He would shower me with attention but he was at the hospital with Nicolette then he would be going to work from there. Thinking about it now he wouldn't shower me with attention I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part. Though dad would listen to me when I wanted to talk to him and not ignore me like mom does when I try to talk to her.

"But mommy" I whine trying to get her attention.

"Chad I don't have time for this this morning I have to get all you kids ready and down the hospital to see Nicolette.

I went to speak again but she stopped me "Go and get dressed Chad" she told. I pouted and walked away from her. I went back to the room that I was forced to I share with Jona because we didn't have enough space in the house. I went over to my closet and pulled out some random clothes. I didn't really care what I looked like. It wasn't like I really wanted to go school.

Though I was kinda excited about going to school for one reason. The once reason I liked the idea of going to school was because then I wouldn't have to spend hour after hour at the hospital. I was scared of hospital. I had been since my oldest sister, Jen had died. Yeah, I had another sister but not very long ago she was involved in a car accident and well she didn't make it. She had been in surgery for nearly a day when they finally told us that she hadn't made it. I cried for days, actually it was more like a week that I cried for. Out of all my sibling Jen was the one that I had been closest to. She was getting ready to start her freshman year at the University of Albuquerque. She had been really looking forward to it as well. She was one of the girls that received a sports scholarship which was something that hardly ever happened at U of A. It mainly went to guys who wanted to continue on with the sport they participated in at High School.

When I was dressed I heard my Mom call out "Kids get here now" I knew when she said that she wanted us there right now so I rushed to the door where my Mom was currently located with my other siblings.

"So I'm gonna get Cort and Jude to school" Charlene told my Mom. The Junior High was right next to the High School so it would be easier for my Mom for Charlene to take them in.

"That would be great" My Mom said to her. My oldest siblings all picked up their bags and left the house each one saying bye as they walked out of the door and headed for to where Charlene's car was parked.

"Come on you three" My mom says to me, Melissa and Jona. She ushered us out of the house and over to the car. She unlocked the car and the three of got in. Melissa was still grumbling about not wanting to be going to school. Jona on the other hand couldn't wait to get off to school. He loved school. Jona was a nerd. I had heard Jude calling him that before. I wasn't totally sure what a nerd was. I'm sure it's not a good thing though because Charlene smacked him in the back of the head for saying it to Jona. So yeah I had meantal note to not call anyone a nerd or not to call them one until I knew what is was. I didn't really want to get on anyones bad side today. I wondered if anyone would like basketball. I had my basketball resting in my lap as we drove to the school. I love basketball. It was something that I would do with Jen and it made our bond closer. Basketball was something I was gonna continue with because I never wanted to forget about Jen and the bond we shared.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the school. Jona and I got out of the car but Melissa stayed in it. Jona said bye to mom and Melissa and then disappeared off to find his friends. "Come on Mel I don't have time for this. I have to get to hospital" My mom said to Melissa turning around in her seat. My Mom and Dad would take turns in who would go to the hospital and be with Nicolette. So yes one of my parents was with her at anyone time.

"I'm not going" Melissa told her. I didn't want to see this so I wondered off towards the school with my basketball in hand not quiet sure of what to make of the day that would be ahead of me...

_**Back again.. I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a review.. The girls and I would love to know what you all think of our story.. Anyway next up is SmileySophina and well you'll just have to wait and see who she's writing about..**_


End file.
